Réveil brutal
Réveil Brutal est le 13ème épisode de la saison 6 de Grey's Anatomy et le 115ème épisode de la série. Résumé Derek devient le chef de chirurgie de l'hôpital, Meredith le soutient. Charles, Jackson et Reed ont peur pour leur poste car ils viennent de Mercy West. Bailey et Meredith sont en pleine opération et leur patiente se réveille. Bailey pense que c'est de la faute de l'anesthésiste. Le Dr Warren découvre que ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle s'est réveillée. Derek veut se faire bien voir devant son nouveau personnel. Richard est très contrarié. Teddy choisit Jackson et non pas Cristina en cardiologie. Alex est avec Arizona en pédiatrie sur le cas d'un garçon qui d'après son père fait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas aller à l'école. Mark ne parle plus à Lexie depuis qu'il a appris qu'elle a couché avec Alex. Richard doit choisir entre deux options difficiles, soit il prend sa retraite soit il continue en tant que chirurgien titulaire et prend un traitement pour soigner son alcoolisme. Lexie apprend par Callie que Mark a couché avec Addison plus d'une fois. Owen et Cristina multiplient les rapports sexuels toute la journée et elle finit par se brûler sur les fesses... Alex et Lexie le découvrent. Mark manque à Lexie. Owen ignore Teddy. Derek décide de réembaucher Megan Nowland et April Kepner. Personnages Personnages principaux *Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) *Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) *Izzie Stevens (Katherine Heigl) (crédits uniquement) *Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) *Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson) *Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) *Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) *Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) *Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) *Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) *Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) Invités *Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) *Larry Jennings (Mitch Pileggi) *Charles Percy (Robert Baker) *April Kepner (Sarah Drew) *Reed Adamson (Nora Zehetner) *Ben Warren (Jason George) *Jim Walker (Spencer Garrett) *Leslie Wilson (Chastity Dotson) Autres *Dina (Julie Lancaster) *Brian (Corey Mendell) *Brad Walker (Cody Christian) *Megan Nowland (Molly Kidder) *Infirmière Kate (Kate Anthony) *Avocat (Joshua Wolf Coleman) Patients *Leslie Wilson *Patient de Mark *Brad Walker *Cristina Yang *Richard Webber Musiques de l'épisode *'Bang Bang' par Melanie Fiona *'Do Do Do' par Nellie McKay *'I'm Knowing' par Swimming in Speakers *'I'm Still Dancing' par Minuit *'Wait Til You See My Smile' par Alicia Keys *'Yours' par Fay Wolf Anecdotes *Le titre original fait référence à la chanson de Pearl Jam. *Jason George fait sa première apparition en tant que Ben Warren. Audiences *'États-Unis' : 12,55 M *'France' : 6,75 M *'Canada' : 2,314 M Citations :Owen : J'essaie de te comprendre. :Cristina : Tu voulais me soumettre en me baisant. :Owen : Non c'est faux. :Cristina : Tu voulais me soumettre en me baisant et je t'ai laissé faire. Parce que le sexe était super et que ton ego en avait pris un coup. :Owen : J'aimerais juste te comprendre, j'essaie de te comprendre, de t'aimer... et je sais pas comment faire. Je sais pas comment parce que tu me donnes rien ! :Cristina : Oh alors avec la brûlure tu voulais imposer ta marque, ça y est je t'appartiens. :Owen : Non j'essaie ! Je fais de mon mieux. Mais je ne te connais pas, je ne te connais pas parce que tu ne veux rien me donner. :Cristina : Je te donne tout, absolument tout ! :Owen : Burke. :Cristina : Quoi ? :Owen : Preston Burke, vous étiez fiancés, vous avez failli vous marier, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? :Cristina : Non non je vais pas... on va pas faire ça. :Owen : Tu vois tu me donnes rien Cristina ! Peut-être, je sais pas... oui, peut-être que je voulais te soumettre d'une certaine manière, peut-être que je voulais... créer un lien. J'essaierai tout, vraiment tout, mais tu dois faire un petit geste pour moi. :Cristina : Oh et bien Burke est hors de propos. :Owe : Ah oui, comme moi dans trois ans ? :Cristina : Ca c'est vache. :Owen : Je sais pas ce que tu veux. J'essaie de t'aimer, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en empêches ? :Cristina : Burke ? Bon, Burke avait... Ce qui était à moi il me l'a pris. Il a pris des petits morceaux de moi. Petits morceaux au fil du temps mais si petits que j'ai pas fait attention. Il voulait faire de moi cette personne que j'étais pas et j'ai fini par devenir ce qu'il voulait. Au départ j'étais moi, Cristina Yang, et ensuite soudainement je mentais pour lui et puis je compromettais ma carrière et... j'acceptais de me marier, de porter une bague et une belle robe blanche. J'étais là, dans cette église, sans sourcils et avec une robe de princesse, et la vraie Cristina Yang avait disparu. Et malgré tout je l'aurais épousé. Oui je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai pas été moi-même pendant longtemps mais maintenant que j'ai fini par l'être, par être à nouveau moi, je peux pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que j'ai aimé Burke, je t'aime. Et ça me fait vraiment flipper parce que quand tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure d'ignorer l'appel de Teddy, tu as pris un morceau de moi. Et je t'ai laissé faire. Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais, jamais. C'est certain. Galerie 6x13-1.jpg 6x13-2.png 6x13-3.png 6x13-4.png 6x13-5.png 6x13-6.jpg 6x13-7.png 6x13-8.jpg 6x13-9.png 6x13-10.jpg 6x13-11.png 6x13-12.png 6x13-13.png 6x13-14.png 6x13-15.jpg 6x13-16.jpg 6x13-17.jpg 6x13-18.jpg 6x13-19.jpg 6x13-20.jpg 6x13-21.jpg 6x13-22.jpg 6x13-23.jpg 6x13-24.jpg 6x13-25.jpg 6x13-26.jpg ---- en:State of Love and Trust Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Citations